The invention relates to forming a predetermined pattern of granules on a substrate.
It has been known to place granules of different colors upon a substrate, e.g. where the granules are particles of colored polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic and the substrate is a base for flooring tile or sheet, where the substrate is advanced step-wise through a series of stations where granules are placed onto the base through a set of flat stencils. The base is stopped at each station while the colored granules are placed, which restricts the process to use with patterns having straight "grout" lines placed perpendicular to the direction of movement to conceal stop marks formed by the step-wise advance.